


Shock wave

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin has a little chat with Leon





	Shock wave

Merlin couldn't keep the wide grin off his face. 

After that awful evening when he had thought that Artur would leave, they had sat together almost all night, talking. Arthur had assured him over and over again that he would not leave and Merlin wanted to believe him. He took a deep breath he hadn't noticed holding when the patrol of knights finally left Ealdor two days later. 

Arthur had told Leon it was up to him where he wanted to go and not only Lea, but the entire village was happy when Leon didn't need to think about it and stayed with them. 

Now everything was back to normal. Arthur was here and they were preparing for winter. If all went according to Arthur's plan, another patrol would come before the snow set in and they would get a few swords and other supplies. Merlin had helped Arthur write the letter. 

It was still a bit weird that the people, his neighbours, gave him looks sometimes, nodded appreciatively or patted his shoulder. 

"Leon?" Knocking once, Merlin opened the door a crack. 

"Come on in, Merlin." Leon was busy trying to convince Jeremy to eat the pap he had for him. "Do you have some magic that makes him eat it?" He didn't even look in Merlin's direction before he fell into baby babble. "It's good, mmmm, you need to eat it."

Merlin grinned when he heard the sing-song. Never before had he heard the tall man speak like this, but little Jeremy seemed to enjoy it. "What is it?"

"Porridge with carrots."

Merlin made a face. "I fully understand why he wouldn't eat it." He made a few funny faces at Jeremy and smiled when the toddler laughed in delight. 

"You're no help, Merlin." 

"I know, I'm not good with kids they say."

"Wait until you have some of your own." Leon looked up. "Oh...I mean..."

"No, don't worry." Merlin pulled up a little stool and sat down on the other side of the table. "It's not unheard of."

"What do you mean?" Leon seemed to have forgotten about the little boy and the pap altogether. 

"Well," Merlin blushed slightly. "When you're magic...it can happen to you...it doesn't matter if you are male or female..."

Leon blinked. "You're saying...?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. I could be, but I'm not. We haven't even..." Merlin shut his mouth and blushed crimson. That was something you couldn't talk about! He couldn't even talk about it with Arthur, much less with someone else!

"Oh, but..." Leon blushed slightly, too. 

"Hm?"

"That day the other knights came over...there was...a ripple...more like a shockwave...and someone said that...that you and Arthur..." Leon was almost squirming. 

Oh. So that was what his magic had done. This was embarrassing. "Err...I..." he stammered without knowing what to say. 

Saving them both, Jeremy slammed his little spoon onto the table, sending pap flying in all directions, laughing happily.


End file.
